Bisu Bisu no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Cracker }} The Bisu Bisu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate and manipulate biscuits at will, making them a . It was eaten by Charlotte Cracker. Etymology *''Bisu'' is short for , the Japanese pronunciation of "biscuit." Strengths and Weaknesses Much like certain other Paramecia fruits, this one lets the user conjure up near-limitless amounts of a certain substance: in this case, it is biscuit material. Such can be manipulated in many ways, as the user can shape them into realistic, moving humanoid figures as well as weapons, mostly by controlling and condensing crumbs. The user can manipulate the humanoid figures from within them, and manipulate their bodies at will, such as adding extra limbs. The biscuits can also serve as tough armor. Although the biscuits are strong, they can be shattered with sufficient force, and can be weakened by water, making them soft enough to eat. The ability of manifesting biscuits can also take a toll on the user's stamina if used consecutively and extensively. The user themselves can also be severely injured by their own incredibly hard biscuit constructs if they are thrown against the constructs with sufficient power. Other than these things, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Cracker, as a master craftsman, can create biscuit puppets that look incredibly lifelike. He inhabits one of these puppets most of the time, causing many people, even the World Government, to mistake the puppet for his true appearance. This puppet aids him during battle, increasing his strength, and Cracker can strengthen it by adding extra limbs, complete with weapons. He also creates clones that he manipulates from the outside in order to outnumber and press his opponents. By adding a special jam, he can even create an illusion of the golems bleeding from injuries. Techniques * : Cracker shapes a large warrior out of biscuit, which is incredibly lifelike thanks to his craftsmanship skills, but empty inside. He controls these puppets at will and can hide himself inside them. He can also add more limbs on them to increase their fighting range, strength, and speed. These Biscuit Soldiers also possess several replicas of his sword Pretzel, made out of biscuit, with which they can especially perform Roll Pretzel. It was first seen in Cracker's battle against Monkey D. Luffy. Additional puppets patrol all around Whole Cake Island, controlled by Big Mom's powers. * : While inside one of his soldiers, Cracker multiplies the puppet's cracker-shaped shield with his Devil Fruit, hardens them with Busoshoku Haki, and slams them onto his opponent, pinning them to the ground. It was first seen in Cracker's battle against Luffy. Trivia *The Bisu Bisu no Mi may be based on a Japanese children's song called "Magical Pocket", which goes: *Cracker making lifelike clones out of biscuit called Biscuit Soldiers is similar to Doflamingo's [[Ito Ito no Mi#Offensive Techniques|'Black Knight']] technique, where he made clones of himself out of string, though Cracker's real appearance greatly differs from the Biscuit Soldiers. *It has a similar weakness to the Suna Suna no Mi, in that water causes its power to become ineffective. *Along with the Ope Ope no Mi, this is one of the few devil fruits that may drain the user's stamina when used extensively. *The biscuits created by this fruit, when taking into account their appearance, incredible hardness, and weakness to liquids, seem to be based on Hardtack. References External Link * Biscuit - Wikipedia article on biscuits Site Navigation ru:Бису Бису но Ми es:Fruta Bisu Bisu ca:Bisu Bisu no Mi fr:Bisu Bisu no Mi it:Bisu Bisu Category:Paramecia